The Fishooks of A Puppet
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This is a story that Features My OC Character Jacob as an 18 college boy. And MrCreepyPasta's version of the Purple guy Peter from the FNAF Hidden Lore videos. Peter acts strange around Jacob. And one night during Jacob's shift he decides to have a little fun with the college boy. Character death.


**Hey everyone sorry I haven't been updating the stories on here but I've been battling depression. On top of that I just started my new evening Job so now have that to deal with. But I found some spare time to do this. Just a dirty thought that came to my mind. Enjoy!**

An 18 year old Jacob was watching the kids run around the Pizzeria that was called Freddy Fazbear's. He had been partnered up with Peter. The Security guard with the Purple uniform.

Jacob was a bit nervous being Partnered with Peter.

It wasn't just because Peter was always acting Mysterious but it was also because of one other thing.

Peter would always stare at him.

Now Jacob never really did talk to Peter much.

But it seemed that Peter was always acting like he wanted to say something to Jacob.

Jacob sighed.

He looked back at Peter who was watching the kids with a serious expression on his face.

As he stared at him he noticed a few things about Peter.

Now at first Peter seemed like the kind of man that you didn't want to bother.

But Jacob noticed how when Peter looked at him His expression would go from serious to seemingly curious.

Also Jacob noticed how Peter took good care of himself.

Peter was skinny but muscular.

He also had a good soothing voice.

Peter was a fairly good looking man.

Jacob felt embarrassed staring at him.

Suddenly Peter turned and looked at Jacob.

Jacob blushed and looked away.

Later that night Jacob was in his office jamming out to the song "Girl You Need A Shot of B12".

"Girl you need a shot of B12 you know you do!" Sang Jacob.

Peter heard the music playing and rolled his eye's and chuckled to himself.

He was somewhat amused at this.

Peter stood up and walked out of the Backroom.

He made his way to the office and found Jacob dancing to the music.

Jacob was having too much fun to notice Peter behind.

Peter changed the radio to an opera station.

The song called "Bizet Carmen Habanera" was playing.

Jacob groaned and covered his ears and turned and saw Peter.

"Peter! You know I hate that song!" Jacob exclaimed to the older man.

Peter laughed at Jacob's reaction.

"Aw, I've interrupted happy time." Peter pinched Jacob's cheek.

Jacob couldn't help but enjoy hearing Peter's deep smooth voice.

It sounded so amazing. To him it did.

Peter stroked under Jacob's chin.

Jacob felt his face flush red from Peter's touch.

He smiled and felt his pants get tighter.

Peter noticed this and chuckled.

He smirked at the younger man.

Peter took out a rag and placed it over Jacob's mouth and nose.

Jacob felt himself get sleepy.

Later Jacob woke up and found himself in the back room.

Peter was there smiling a wicked smile.

Jacob looked around and realized that he was laying on the table.

He tried to sit up but realized that he couldn't even move.

Jacob looked and saw that his hands and feet had fishooks in them.

But strangely he couldn't feel the pain.

Peter must've numbed his limbs.

Jacob also noticed that he was shirtless.

And he was wearing a strange marionette mask tied to his face.

"It's no use trying to move my little Puppet." Peter stroked Jacob's golden hair.

"You'll be like this for the next 4 hours." He ran his hands over Jacob's body.

Jacob gasped and shivered at the contact.

Peter smirked.

He saw the bulge in Jacob's pants and rubbed it as began to harden.

Jacob gasped squirmed a little.

But when he did one of the fishooks in his bare feet drew blood and Jacob felt the sharp pain.

Peter saw this and chuckled.

"Try not to move so much my adorable little puppet." Peter continued to rub The bulge in Jacob's pants. "You'll only hurt yourself.""

"I thought you said that I wouldn't be able to move for four hours." Jacob stated.

"Oh yeah." Peter smirked. "I lied."

Jacob smiled slightly.

He had actually enjoyed the sharp pain.

Peter didn't notice this.

He undid Jacob's pants and boxers and pulled them down exposing Jacob's ratherly large member.

Peter flicked the tip of his tongue against it.

Jacob gasped squirmed more causing the hooks to draw more blood.

The caused Jacob to moan in pleasure.

Peter stopped and looked at Jacob and laughed.

He had No idea that the college boy had a masochistic streak.

"Oh you enjoy this do you?" Peter took out a knife.

He cut along Jacob's neck and smiled as blood dripped out.

Jacob couldn't help but enjoy the pain.

"Ah! Keep cutting me! Please!" Jacob exclaimed in ecstasy.

Peter laughed.

"I'm happy to oblige My little Puppet." Peter smiled and licked the blood off his knife.

He took off his shirt and crawled on top of Jacob.

Jacob blushed and looked up at the man on top of him.

He Smiled.

Peter took the knife and sliced down Jacob's abdomen.

Jacob moaned louder and blushed.

Peter kept cutting Jacob's abdomen and even carved the Word "MINE" into Jacob's flesh.

He licked Jacob's abdomen and cleaned the blood off.

Jacob Moaned in pleasure.

"Oh god Peter." Jacob gasped and shivered at the contact.

Peter smirked and pulled Jacob's pants and boxers completely off.

He undid his own exposing his own Member.

Peter roughly grabbed Jacob's legs and placed them over both his shoulders.

He angled himself towards Jacob's entrance and roughly thrusted inside the younger man.

Jacob felt a huge amount of pain.

"Fuck!" Jacob exclaimed.

Peter grabbed Jacob's neck and Strangled him.

Jacob couldn't help but enjoy the pain flaring inside him. He also loved how Peter was strangling his neck.

Peter noticed this and smirked and thrusted faster.

He tightened his grip on Jacob's neck.

"Harder! Give me everything you've got!" Jacob screamed.

Jacob tugged at Peter's hair.

The fishooks in his hands drew more blood Dripping down Jacob's arms.

The fishooks in his bare feet drew blood as well Dripping down Peter's back.

Peter gripped Jacob's legs and slammed harder into Jacob and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

He bit down on Jacob's neck where the wound on his neck was drawing more blood.

Jacob's moans and screams got louder and louder until finally he screamed Peter's name, shooting his release all over both their chests.

Peter followed after releasing deep inside the younger man.

He climbed off the younger man and pulled his pants back up, and put his shirt back on.

Peter looked down at Jacob and smiled.

Jacob was covered in his own blood the fishooks were still in his hands and feet.

They were Dripping with Jacob's blood.

Peter removed the Puppet mask from Jacob's face.

Jacob was still in a daze.

Peter planted a kiss on his lips and smiled his wicked smile.

"Look at you." Peter chuckled. "All covered in blood and worn out, and bleeding like crazy."

Peter laughed at Jacob's current state.

"Save your energy You adorable little puppet." Peter Took out his knife and held it over Jacob's throat.

"I'm just getting Started."

 **Here you go folks. For those of you who aren't familiar with the name Peter. I'm talking about MrCreepyPasta's version of the Purple guy in the FNAF Hidden Lore videos. I know a lot of people call him Vincent. But I like the name Peter because it sounds less obvious. And also it was the name of one of my Boyfriends. Any way I hope you guys like this story. Leave a review if you favorite it and I will update my stories as soon as possible. See you guys soon!**

 **Gorillazfan-102 ;)**


End file.
